In today's fast growing society people demand better performance in everything. As a consequence, conventional toy cars are not well received because they are dull and uninteresting. Conventional toy cars normally can go only in a single direction or when equipped with a turning movement do not simulate to any great degree the action of a full size vehicle.
In view of these shortcomings, the present invention is designed to provide a fifth wheel rotatably mounted beneath the car having an axis of rotation below that of the conventional four wheels. In addition, the fifth wheel is mounted on a rotating assembly. This arrangement then provides a lifelike motion similar to those of genuine stunt race cars.